Drop It Like It's Hot (1)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot Jenna and Alli discuss the fact that Alli is going to a science program for the summer and won't be able to see Dave. Jenna advises Alli to tell him soon. In class, Alli quickly solves a problem on the board. Alli meets Dave and Adam and invites Dave to dinner with her parents which he accepts. Adam thinks he and Alli are going to have sex because she said special night. Adam gives Dave come condoms which he drops on Imogen's foot. He snatches it up and tells Adam he loves Alli a lot. During his date with Alli, Dave pulls out the condoms and Alli tells him off. She also tells him about the summer program and he leaves. Adam, Jenna and Alli are playing poker by J.T.'s memorial the next day. Adam admits that he gave Dave the idea that he and Alli would have sex. Alli asks Adam what she should do for Dave and he suggests basketball. They organize a poker tournament at school. When she makes enough money, she buys tickets to a basketball game for Dave. She also signs up for a poker group. Before the game, Dave takes Alli to the Dot. He wants her to meet his family the next night. Alli gets a text about the poker group, which is scheduled for the next night, which she accepts. Sub Plot Wesley and Hannah are in class and have Liam join their team for a Rube Goldberg device. After tossing around some ideas, Wesley comes up wiith a very ambitious idea which Liam and Hanna turn down. Hannah and Liam go home on the same bus because they live near each other. Wesley demands his uncle teach him how to drive. During his lesson he almost runs a couple of people over, including Drew. Wesley decides to steal his uncle's car and give Hannah a ride home after Liam reveals he's into Hannah and that she never told him they were together when they got pizza the night before. Third Plot Imogen offers to volley with Bianca which she rudely declines. Imogen fakes cramps to get her and Bianca out of gym. After school Vince forces Bianca to sell some drugs to kids at Degrassi by threatening her. Imogen gets Bianca detention by pretending she didn't do the assignment. So Bianca would not have to see Vince. There Bianca tries to sell Imogen drugs, which she declines. Imogen talks about Eli, saying she told herself she deserved better. After Imogen goes to the bathroom and Bianca takes Imogen's money and puts the drugs in her bag because Vince wants his money. Trivia *This episode was originally titled after Lady Gaga's "Poker Face". Executive producer Stephen Stohn released the title of the new episode, and the title change was due to the fact that it didn't exactly fit the episode's theme. *The new title of this episode is named after "Drop It Like It's Hot" by Snoop Dogg. *The episode's alternate title is "(If Your Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To" by Weezer. *During the commercial of the premeire, they played the Drop It Like It's Hot Sun Drop commercial. *Poker Face by Lady Gaga was featured in this episode, which was the original title of the episode. *This episode marks the first instance of gambling since Season 6's Sunglasses at Night. *It is revealed in this episode that Bianca sells drugs for Vince. *When Imogen is in detention with Bianca, she makes a reference that she liked a complicated guy, referring to Eli. *The day this episode aired was also the same date that the Degrassi cast came back to Canada, from their Hati trip. Featured Music *'Poker Face by Lady Gaga' - Alli wins big at the Degrassi poker tournament. *'All Eyes by Imagine Dragons' - Alli buys Dave’s love. *'1-2-3-4 by Kilolla' - Alli is planning something big…and lying to Dave. Gallery tough-v45m.jpg adam-gf6gf.jpg alli-45rg.jpg alli-x34gg.jpg bianca-v345v.jpg dave-78g.jpg imogencia-35gfb.jpg science-partner-22fv.jpg wes-b46f.jpg wes-nb67d.jpg wesley-k99d.jpg 11221.jpg 00024.jpg 00038.jpg 00054.jpg 00185.jpg 00201.jpg 00254.jpg 00336.jpg 000712.jpg Promos *Drop It Like It's Hot (1) Sneak Peek *Degrassi Now or Never: Week 6 - TeenNick Promo *Degrassi Now or Never: Week 6 - MuchMusic Promo Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Characters Category:Relationships Category:Family Category:Friendships Category:Gambling Category:Now or Never Category:Sex Category:Friendships Category:Cars Category:Lies Category:Money Category:Drugs Category:Stealing